Introducing Agents Mr and Mrs Salvatore
by Lazanda2
Summary: Damon and Elena are put together to investigate the Michaelson family who are being accused of drug and human trafficking. Things get out of hand when Elena loses her memory after a tragic incident. What was it? And will they be together or will she end up will Kol Michaelson? Read and find out. Includes very sour lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Elena's POV

Today was like any other day. Wake up, shower, style my dark brown hair, get dressed for work, and kiss my gorgeous husband good bye. Even though we work at the same agency we must act like professionals. That's the one reason why we have only had one mission together. Which is how we met...but that's another story for another time. We have never been asssigned to another mission together since; Which is a shame because we kick ass together. I arrive on the dot at 7:45. I got out of my black SUV and walk into the FBI building.

"Hello agent Salvatore," greeted agent Brody.

"Good morning, agent Brody." I greeted in return.

"Boss wants to see you in the debriefing room," he informed me.

I start heading toward DBR. As I get closer I notice that the door is closed. I knock on the large wooden door.

"Come in."

I walked in and recognize four other agents sitting down. Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, and Damon Salvatore.

Stefan could be described as classically handsome and athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. Physically, Stefan has a pale complexion, a broad forehead, strong bone structure, deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark brown hair which is often gelled or spiked. Stefan also has straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. Stefan is slightly above average height, about 5'11", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique.

Tyler has tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. His height is about 5'8. Tyler has a muscular and toned body.

Caroline is naturally blonde and beautiful with a slim and toned physique, she has a very feminine style. She has light blue/green eyes and long dark eyelashes.

Damon is extremely handsome. He's 5'10 with a well toned body. He has a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheek bones and a solid jaw line. His hair is dark brown, almost black, which hangs just over his ears. It's usually always styled in a casual disarray yet sometimes gelled for special occasions. With striking, intense blue eyes that contrast beautifully against his darkened lashes and eyebrows, and he always has that 'bad boy' smile on his face.

Yes, I am married to the sexiest man alive. Every woman (except a small handfull) in the agency flirts and bats her eyelashes at him and my faithful husband doesn't pay any attention. He thinks I'm paranoid. I think he's oblivious. But I mean come on he's gorgeous. He works out often and it shows. His piercing blue eyes are one of my favorite features about him. Well... one other thing but I'll let you figure that one out on your own. I could feel my cheeks start to burn. Damon was looking at his paperwork and looks up when I walk in. He looked at me surprised that I was here too. He smiled his bad boy smile and it about made me melt even after two years of marriage he still had that effect on me. I sat down in the chair opposite of him and winked at him.

"Okay Agents. New assignment. M.O. is to obtain information by whatever means necessary. I'm not gonna lie, this mission is very dangerous. That's why I have assigned you five to complete this mission. Any questions? Good. The envelopes do not leave this building. After you read it, destroy it. Classed dismissed."

I couldn't help but smile at Alaric (our boss). He always made things short and to the point. We all stood up and exited the room. I start to head over to my office to read the assignment details. My surname for the mission is Elena Comelli. Wow they must be getting really lazy with these names now. I keep reading and my face grows really hot the further I read down the page.

I throw open my office door and hunt for Mr. Alaric Saltzman. I find him later on in his office. I don't bother knocking and throw open his door. I walk straight toward his desk on the far opposite side of the room. His face showing no emotion not even surprise.

"What the fuck is this?" I throw the papers down on his desk.

"It's your assignment Elena." He stated mater of factly.

"A stripper! You can't be fucking serious."

"Well... if you want to back out I'm sure agent Pierce will take it. And that means that she would be living in close quarters with your husband. Besides you're not going to be taking your clothes off. It's a waitress job with minimal clothing. I just thought that I would give the job to you. I mean it's going to be at least 6 months long."

I huffed. But there was no way that Katherine was going to be with my man, undercover or not. That bitch is already asking for me to tear into her as is.

"No it's fine." I said thru gritted teeth.

"Great!"

I turn around and walk out the door with heavy feet. I made my way down the hallway past the other offices until I reached my destination 10 doors down and around the corner 4 more. Till I saw the sign I was looking for. I knock on the door to be polite.

"Come in," he said in a gruff, irritated voice. I slowly poke my head in through the opening of the door.

"Bad time?" I asked hiding my anger.

He smiled as I walked in. I shut the door behind me. I sat down on the chair opposite of him.

"What's your story?"

"Single bartender with no personality. How about you?"

"Unintelligent stripper."

Damons mouth gaped open a bit and he closed it quickly. I could see that he was trying so hard to conceal a smile. And boy now is not the time buddy. All I did was give him the look that he hated and he stopped.

XXXX

Alright since this is a new story. I'm not sure if it's good enough to continue with. So you will be the judge and let me know. I wanted something fresh to start with. SO...YESSS or NOO?


	2. Chapter 2

The agency had set it up for Damon to start working before me. That way it wouldn't look suspicious if we all started at the same time. Caroline and Edward has been undercover for a few weeks now. And Stefan got his call about a week and a half ago. The agency set us up in the same apartment building but most of us are on different floors. Damon and I lucked out and are on the same floor. My apartment is four doors away from his.

I finish unpacking my last box. I look around at my apartment. I managed to do a decent job making it feel homey. My furniture was decent although not exactly what I'm used to but my I made sure that my bed was extremely comfortable. I can deal with everything else but my bed is the only thing that I'm not willing to give any leeway with.

*knock knock*

I open the door to see Damon with a cake. I smile.

"Hello. My name is Damon Fowler. I just want to welcome you to the building. So I made it a point to come and introduce myself. I hope that's okay. I make it a point to know my neighbors."

"It's more than okay. My name is Elena. It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to come in?"

"I would actually."

I step aside and let him in. As soon as the door closed we stopped the charade. We had to keep up appearances in case anyone was watching.

He looks around the apartment. "Your place is a lot better that mine."

"Really?"

"Yes. My place was practically a dump until I had some renovations done."

He walks over to the couch and lays down on the couch, raising his hands behind his head. "So how is the infiltration going?"

"Slow. Caroline seems to be the only one able to get in with the boss. But he has a thing for her."

He begins to fill me in on what was going on. Since Damon was the bartender he has heard things here and there from some of the members talking amongst themselves, while being intoxicated.

I make my way toward the couch and lay on top of him, laying my head against his chest. He wraps his arms around me just holds me.

"I've missed this." I admitted to him.

"Me too. You are always on my mind."

"Same here." I lift my head to look into his ocean blue eyes. I could stare into them all day if I could. I look at his lips, wanting so bad to feel them against mine. He leans closer and I close the distance between them. His soft pink lips moved against mine. The urgency building up between us both as the kisses grow more passionately as time went on. I could feel his tongue lick my lips asking for permission. I open my mouth as it slipped between my lips. His tongue soon found mine. It was so sweet and so sensual.

I found my body grinding up against his as he deepened the kiss even more. I could feel that familiar sensation at my core. Damon breaks the kiss pushing me off of him just to pull my shirt over my head. Revealing my black lacy bra. Damon look at me with lust filled eyes as he met my lips again with his, his hands adventuring up and down my body. His hands stray down my back resting them on my bottom giving a tight squeeze picking me up and pulling me towards him wrapping my legs around his waist. Some how we made it to my bedroom our lips and eyes never leaving each other.

He drops me onto the bed. I crawl backwards resting my head onto the pillows, Damon following me with every move.

Damon's POV

I've been with Elena long enough to know her sweet spots. I smile as I lift her hair and leave feather like kisses from her hairline right down to her collar bone, causing her to get goosebumps. I gently nibble on her skin making her squirm beneath me. My lips move further down her neck toward her breasts, kissing every inch of her skin around her bra. I continue my kisses down her body to her belly button, unclasping the button of her jeans. I unzip them and slowly pull them down her legs kissing the skin exposed. A quiet moan escapes from lips. I pull them off as I inch my way back up to her. Her hands reach for the hem of my shirt and pulls it up and over my head. Her fingertips graze against my chest sending shivers through out my body. Her fingers make their way to my jeans and unlike me she quickly pushes them down along with my boxers.

She unclasps her bra and throws it on the floor. I smile as I kiss her right above her panty line, sliding them down my kisses moving closer to her heat. I grab her legs and throw them over my shoulder, kissing her inner thighs switching from one to the other getting closer I run my tongue against her. She opens her legs more allowing me access to her. I start nibbling slowly on her outer lips softly. Just to build the heat. Once she started the grind herself into my face I started to pick up the speed. I used the tip of my tongue and ran is up from the bottom of her slit, stopping just short of her erect clit. I continued this for awhile until she started to beg, short of breath.

"Damon... fingers...please."

To appease her, I took two fingers and slowly pushed them into her tight, wet hole. As I worked those in and out I took her sensitive clit in my mouth. I sucked, tickled, flicked, and rolled her love button around in my mouth, driving her wild as she screamed and bucked her hips towards my face.

"Don't stop baby, oh it feels so good, fuck yes!"

I rolled my tongue in short strokes over her clit while stimulating her g-spot with my fingers. her legs start to tremble as she approach orgasm. With a final scream she came harder than she ever had before. I lapped up ever drop of her sweetness and kept licking her clit and fingering her hard as she rode my face and finished her first orgasm. I move my hands up to roll her nipples between my thumb and middle finger which drove her crazy again. Still recovering from her first orgasm, I spent a long time up at her breasts, licking and nibbling her hardened nipples, causing her to moan in pleasure. Once her breathing calmed down, I traveled back down to her wet slit and began round two. This time I used the tip of my hardness to rub over her clit in circular motions. It only took a few minutes before she was moaning, bucking her hips towards me begging me to enter her. I oblige gasping as her tightness and warmth as it wrapped around me.

I groaned at the feeling, welcoming it. I plunged it deep inside her pulling out and slamming it back in. Elena was screaming out in ecstasy.

"You feel amazing." I whisper into her ear. She grabs my face and pulls it to hers roughly. Her tongue invades my mouth almost instantly as she battles for dominance. I could feel her tighten around me and I moan into her mouth. I could feel her legs begin to shake again knowing that she's about to orgasm. I give in to the feeling letting my orgasm hit me with hers. I ride out her orgasm and began to feel myself twitch inside of her. After a few more thrusts I pull out just in time. I plop down beside her, both of us out of breath. Elena snuggles close to me as we both drift to sleep.

XXXX

So... did you like it? Because Elena seemed too...lol

Thoughts and coments please. I'm still planning on how I want to really start her mission... I had decided to start this chapter with a big bang... I hope I did it justice. : ) Let me know if I did or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena wakes to an empty bed. Damon had left late in the night. She hated that they couldn't really be together for right now anyways. She looks at the clock and started getting ready to head to the strip club. She curls her long dark hair. She looks in the mirror, realizing that this was how she had worn her hair for the Miss Mystic Falls pagent.

She shrugged her shoulders slipping into her short black dress that stops a little higher than mid thigh. She looks at herself. The black dress was an off the shoulder and hugged her body like a second skin. The entire dress was made of lace and underneath the lace was solid black that fell about three inches before the lace did revealing her skin.

She slid on her black leather high boots which covered her knees. Glancing at the clock she started to quicken her pace. She gathers her purse and black long coat, throwing it on running out the door. She quickly locked the dead bolt and turned around making her way quickly to her car.

She drives for ten minutes when she sees Levels. She parks and reaches into her glove compartment and took out her sunglasses, putting them on. She then reaches into her purse and slips a piece of gum into her mouth. She exits the car and saunters toward the entrance stopping at the bouncer.

"Can I help you miss?" He asks her staring at her lecherously.

"Yes you can." She pushes her sunglasses down her nose, smiling. "I'm here about a position for employment."

"Come right in miss..."

"Comelli. Thank you."

She walks in, studying the club.

"You must be Elena. Your picture does not do you justice."

"Awe. Thanks." She replies smacking her lips with her gum. "You must be..."

"The name is Kol... Kol Michaelson."

"Well Kol..." She says taking off her sunglasses. "Would you like to start the interview?" She asks shrugging off her coat. Elena knew that men were attracted to her and she is usually very shy about being exposed but she has to stay in character.

"There's no need. You're hired." Kol replies his eyes fixed on her body.

"Alright, I'll get started right away."

"There's no need." She looks at him quirking her eyebrow.

"I must show you first." He states holding his hand out for her to take it.

Elena hesitantly takes it in hers. He guides her down the balcony to where the bar is. "Would you like a drink Miss Comelli?"

"Please call me Elena. I would love one."

"Barkeep, this young lady would like a drink."

The bartender turns around. Damon and Elena's eyes meet as he mixes her drink. "White Russian coming up."

"Wow... how'd you know that?"

"I bartend for a reason. I have an eye for what people like."

"That never gets old Damon." Kol admits. "Isn't he great?"

"Yeah... he sure is."

"This is Damon. He's our bartender of course, and you met Leroy. He's one of the bouncers."

Damon brings Elena's drink placing it on a napkin infront of her.

Kol drones on and on giving Elena a tour of the club. Since the club wasn't officially open yet, it was pretty empty. Elena soon became bored when Kol starting talking about cars and how his car has turbo...Wa Wa Wa was all she heard. It was like she was watching Charlie brown. The club was just about to open and he excused himself, having something to finish doing before opening the club.

"You're welcome to stay for awhile. You can get the lay of the land and what not. Go enjoy yourself at the bar. Tell Damon to put it on my tab."

'Thank god he left!' Elena thought to herself. If she had to listen to him drone on anymore she would've fallen asleep. She makes her way back to the bar. Finding Damon at the bar, with the dancers fawning all over him.

Elena's POV

I keep the anger bottled up inside.

"Could I get you something to drink?" I look to where the voice came from. When I see a man, I haven't seen before.

"I don't think that we've met." I took the time to take in his appearance. He was quite handsome.

"No, we have not. Trust me I'd remember. I never forget a face especially one as gorgeous as yours." I could feel my cheeks grow red as I smiled. There's something so captivating about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm Elijah." he introduced himself reaching out his hand. I take it without hesitation. There was something telling me that he wasn't involved with everything going on. He seemed way too nice to know.

"Elena."

He's about 5'11 in height, and has a lanky, yet muscular body. He has short brown hair. His eyes looked into mine with mezmerizing hazel brown eyes. his facial features are devine almost angelic with high cheek bones, a strong jawline and a straight nose...like Damon. I glance back over to where he was...just in time to see a blonde wrap her arm around his waist. I quickly look away not wanting to see anymore.

"Well, Elena what will it be?"

Just then Damon appears out of nowhere placing a White Russian in front of me.

"Elijah!" Some woman from the other side of the bar called.

"Please excuse me I better get her drink...she gets quite mad when I don't." He chuckles sending a wink my way. I simply smile and nod my head.

"Having fun?" Damon asked while drying a glass with a hand towel.

"Oodles. You?"

"Tons." he replies.

"So I've seen you made some friends." I said looking at the girls who are making their rounds to the men sitting at the tables.

"What can I say. Somwe girls just can't resist my good looks...my style and my charm...and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

"Sounds like someone's a little full of themself."

"It also sounds like someone's jealous." He answers back with that beautiful smile of his.

"You are sadly mistaken Mr. Bartender." I reply with a smile, completely forgetting his undercover last name. "I'm simply observing while enjoying my delicious drink."

Kol comes back and sits at the stool next to me. "So... Elena what are you doing tomorrow night?" he asks me.

"Going to dinner." I smile at him.

"Oh with who?"

"You." I stated so mater of factly.

Kol looked flabbergasted.

"Or was I mistaken to think that you were asking me out just now?" I look at him quirking my eyebrow.

"Erm...Yes. No. I mean-"

"Pick me up at 7." I pull out a twenty from my purse and lay it on the table taking my leave, taking one last glance at Damon. The expression on his face looked impressed. He probably didn't think I'd be able to pull that one off. Well he was sadly mistaken, because Kol was excited like a small child on christmas morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's POV

The next day...

It's almost 7 and I'm just about ready for my date with Kol. My hair is curled to perfection falling loosely down my back. I look into my full length mirror. I was wearing a red dress mad of silk which hugged every curve my body. It was a little longer than mid thigh. It had spaghetti straps and revealed a bit of cleavage but still looked classy. I slip into my matching heels and grab my black coat out of the closet. I made my way downstairs and waited for Kol to arrive. He pulls up in a silver Lamborghini. He rolls his window down and reveals his face with a big smile.

The door opens showing off its butterfly doors. I smiled climbing in. With a push of a button they close.

"So where are we going?" I ask him.

"I have to go to a meeting first. I must apologize, it's a last minute work thing."

"That's fine. I completely understand."

"Great. I promise to make it quick. You can even come in for a drink if you would like."

"That would be perfect."

Before I knew it we were at the club. He hands the keys to the valet driver and takes my hand in his as we walk into the club. He leads me over to the bar, kisses my hand and leaves. After sometime, he came back with sad looking eyes.

"Something has come up, it turns out we won't be having that dinner."

I faked a frown indicating that what he said upset me.

"And one of our bouncers were in an accident. I have Damon covering it but no one to cover him."

"I can help. I hope he's okay."

A smile appeared once again upon his face. "That's fantastic! Jessie." He calls one of the bartenders over. "This is Elena. Get her ready for tonight, she's going to be one of our bartenders for now."

Jessie takes me into some sort of dressing room for the girls. She hands me a black mini skirt and a white cut off top. I cringe just looking at it. It barely looks big enough to cover my girls. I quickly change. The top barely covered my chest and my red lacy bra was showing but who cares at least I'm wearing one.

Jessie and I were just finishing setting up everything for tonight as people started sitting at the stools by the bar. I watched as Jessie begin filling orders. She was very pretty with short brown hair. Her bust was a lot bigger than mine, but you could tell that they were fake. It just didn't look quite natural with her slim and slender body. Soon the orders were flying in left and right. We both did our best to keep up with them. Damon came over after awhile and asked for a water. God he looked to sexy. His black shirt was wet from sweat, clinging to his body. I handed him a bottle, our hands grazing it others a little longer than needed. After he left Jessie came over to me. She must've seen me watching him walk away.

"I hate to say this...but you're wasting your time."

"I'm sorry...what?" I asked playing dumb.

"That's Damon. You will only waste your time with him. He's totally hot but I'm pretty sure he's gay. Every girl in here has made passes at him and have offered him a little stress relief but he always turns them down."

"Maybe he has a girlfriend." I repied.

"That's what I thought at first too. But even when the dancers are on the stage, he never pays them any attention. No man, especially one that is as sexy as he is, would ever miss the chance to watch strippers dance. It's just in every guy's DNA."

I smile to myself, proud of my man. He is not like other men, that's for sure. That's one of the reasons that I love him. A few hours go by and it's about an hour till closing time.

"I'm about to announce last call. Could you go and clean the tables that are empty for me?" Jessie asks, clearly exhausted.

"Sure. I don't mind." I told her as I reached under the sink and grabbed a bottle of cleaner and a clean rag. I made my way to the nearest empty table and started cleaning it. Soon I had almost all of the empty tables cleaned.

I grab the empty bottles of beer and throw them into a nearby trash can. I spray the last table and lean over to reach the far end with the rag.

"I love it when you bend over. You have a really fine ass."

I hear a crack and my ass starts to tingle. I stand straight up and whip around to see a big burly guy with a huge smile on his face. Without thinking I draw my hand into a fist and hit him square in the jaw. He stumbles backwards, his eyes wide open in shock. It took him a minute to register what just happened. My face mirrored his, I can't believe I just punched him! I may have just blown my cover.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I started shaking with fear/anticipation.

"You're about to be you stupid whore!" He grabs me by my hair and throws me into the table knocking itover. The blunt force of it caused shooting pain throughout my body. His buddies had gotten up from the next table and surrounded us.

"Damon!" Jessie screamed. She was trying to make her way through his buddies to get to me but they easily pushed her back.

"Hey!" I heard Damon's voice yell, he sounded far away.

The music came to a sudden stop and all of the lights were turned on. The man grabs me by my hair again pulling me up from the floor and delivered a blow to my cheek. I screamed out in pain. A metallic taste filled my mouth and I instantly coughed, choking on it. I felt a blow to my chest and a loud boom fills the entire room echoing of the walls. A gunshot...? I was suddenly thrown to the floor, the wind knocked out of me. The guys step back and Damon grabs the guy ripping him away from me. A bunch of other guys that I've never seen before were pulling his friends away too. Jessie ran towards me helping me up. Kol came out of no where wrapping his arm around my waist and picked me up bridal style.

"I'd ask you if you're okay, but that would be stupid."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"It's quite alright. Don't worry about it. He will be delt with accordingly."

I knew what he meant by that. But I'm surprised he's not pissed off at me for creating a fight in his club. I'm lost for words and am still terrified to know what happens next.

XXXXXXX

What's going to happen? Is Kol just playing nice in front of everyone so he doesn't arouse suspicion? What is going on in Damon's head...he thinks she blew her cover...do you think that she did? Did you like this chapter? Let me know your thoughts. It's always appreciated. : )


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's POV

Kol sat me down on a sofa inside his... office I'm guessing. He walks toward his desk and pulls out what looks like a first aid kit from one of his drawers. He makes his way back over to me and opens it. He grabs the peroxide first and a cotton ball. He soaks the cotton ball with peroxide.

"This might sting," he admits.

He gently presses it to the cut on my lip, I tense making it seem like it hurt a lot worse than it did.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Was it just me or did I really hear a gun shot?"

He chuckles. "You weren't hearing things...we give guns to our bouncers. They're just blanks. It's to let all of us know that there is a fight."

"Couldn't you just give everyone ear pieces like body guards?"

"We could. But this option seems to be more effective. It usually scares the people who are fighting."

"Oh."

Kol's phone starts to ring. "Will you excuse me a moment?"

"Of course."

He leaves the room for a moment then pops his head back in. "Elena, I will be right back. I have some business to attend to. But make yourself comfortable."

"Ok, I'll be here."

He closed the door and I stood up, my body screaming at me from pain. Wow, that asshole sure did a number on me. I investigate his office. I pull out the drawers to his desk, they're all unlocked so I knew nothing important would be in them. I walk over tothe bookcase. I run my fingers across the top shelf...nothing. Second shelf...bingo! I found his hiding spot. Typical it's always the bookcase. You'd think they would be original...Oh well. I pull the false books out and reveal a safe. It looks like I need his finger print and a four digit passcode. I hear foot steps and shove the books how they were making sure nothing was out of place.

I quickly jump onto the couch, causing myself more pain. I moaned, the door opening quickly. It was...Damon. He runs over to me full speed. I'll admit it I flinched just a little because I thought that he wouldn't be able to stop. He clearly saw me flinch because he moved slower as he sat beside me. He grazes my cheek with his hand, I automatically lean into his touch.

"Elena...I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I'll make him pay." He started to get up and I grabbed his hand pulling him back down.

"Damon, don't. Besides he's probably already being punished...or worse. I'm just really sore and want to go home."

Damon puts his arm around my waist holding me tight against him. I throw my arm over his shoulder and let him carry most of my weight. Damon had just opened the door as Kol came running around the corner.

"What's going on?" Kol asked.

"Kol, it's okay. Damon came to check on me and I asked him if he would take me home."

"Of course...of course. You know what. You both have the day off tomorrow. Elena take as much time as you need to get better. Damon I want you to keep an eye on her, make sure that she's going to be okay. If she needs to go to the hospital, I will pick up the bill."

He whispered the last few parts. But I'm pretty sure that's what he said.

"Of course sir."

"Thank you Kol."

I took one last look at Kol as we were leaving and that's when saw it...blood. Anyone else would've missed it...but I didn't. There was a little bit on the side of his neck. That's when I noticed he had changed his clothes. I could feel Damon pulling me to leave. I couldn't help but feel guilty. The guy...he was obviously wasted. But he didn't deserve to die.  
>I could see who we were dealing with now... And it's definitely not child's play.<p>

XXXXXXX

First of all I want to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing. It truly means a lot to me. And I guess it gives me more motivation to really plot things out. It let's me know that there are people who are enjoying my story and are really into it. Keep it up everyone : ) Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Damon's POV

"What were you thinking Elena?" It took all I had not to yell at her but I knew that it would solve nothing. I can't believe she took the risk to search his office. "He could've walked in on you and your cover would've been blown. You would've been completely defenseless in your state."

"I was thinking about doing my job," she huffed. "I found out valuable information for our case."

"What if there were cameras?" I asked her.

"There wasn't any, I had done a sweep before hand. You're such a worry wart."

"Well, what do you expect? Look at yourself, Elena. I have worry twice as much for the both of us."

"You're lucky your injuries aren't as bad as they could've been. Elena... you have no idea what I went through. I thought you were going to end up in the hospital. It took everything I had not to pull out my gun and kill him right then and there. I would've scooped you up and took you away. I didn't care about blowing my cover. Elena, I never want to lose you. This mission... is the most dangerous one we've ever been on."

"Damon, you're never gone lose me. Till death do us part...remember?"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

We reached the elevator and waited for our floor. The doors opened and we made our way down the hallway to her apartment.

"You're right Damon. But I'm not sorry."

I open the door and I help her to the couch, sitting beside her.

"We knew what we were signing up for when we took this assignment. We need to do what we have to. Think of how many people are losing their lives now...innocent people. They keep finding bodies of women who starved and were beaten to death. I can't help it but to put myself in their shoes. Half of these girls are barely sixteen years old. It's not right."

I could see the tears for forming in her watery eyes and she was right. This mission was bigger than both of us.

"I know it's not right. But we're not going to be able to help any of them if we wind up dead ourselves. If we're going to do this... we take every precaution we can. Promise me this one thing Elena. I beg you."

"I promise."

"Ok. Good. So now what we need to do is get his fingerprint, the passcode will be easy to break. You will need to occupy him and get his finger print. Do you have your kit?"

"Yes, I already have a plan on how I'm going to do this. You need to trust me though."

She explains me her plan and even though I hate the whole plan I know that it will work. I just hope nothing goes wrong. I hand her the small transmitter.

"If something goes wrong, press the button on the end of this transmitter and it will signal that you need help. I pray that you won't need it, but in case you do use it. Back up will arrive immediately after."

"I will. I'll be careful, don't worry. We have back up like you said."

TWO DAYS LATER...

Elena's POV

Today's the day. I can't help but feel nervous. A lot is riding on me to complete this task. Today is my scheduled day off from the club. And here I am walking in looking for Kol. I carefully picked out my dress. The top half is black and sleeveless, from my waist down is leopard print and stops mid thigh. It's flowy but tight at the bottom so that it wouldn't fly up for any reason. I also picked out my Jimmy choos that are lace peeptoes stilettos. I still wasn't sure if this outfit was sexy enough. But the worry soon faded when I walked in. I felt as if I were being watched by everyone in here. I glanced back every now and then, seeing men stare with open mouths. I knew that I had done a good job now. I debated on waiting for him at the bar, not knowing if he would make an appearance. I took my chances as I sat on a stool by the bar, hoping that he would come find me. After half an hour, I knew that I had to take initiative. I look over to see Damon coming toward me to clock in behind the bar. He makes his way behind the bar and says hello to Jessie.

"Hey, Damon. I just wanted to thank you for helping me the other night. Have you seen Kol? I wanted to thank him as well."

"I'm pretty sure he's in his office, would you like me to get him for you?"

"It's okay. I know where his office is. Thanks anyway."

I shoot him a quick smile as I make my way toward his office, sashaying my hips knowing that his eyes were still on me. I smirk looking back at him once more before I leaving his sight. I finally reach the door to Kol's office. I take a deep breath before knocking on his door.

"Come in."

I open the door slowly then walk in. "Elena. I'm surprised to see you. How are you feeling?"

"To be honest a little sore. I didn't mean to interrupt you..."

"You're not interrupting me with anything really important. Just boring paperwork. I'm glad u came in."

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me. It was really sweet of you."

"Don't mention it, It was the least I could do after that sleeze ball attacked you."

"I really appreciate it. I was also hoping that I could take you out to dinner and maybe have a few drinks afterwards. It'll be my way of thanking you."

"I can finish this later. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Italian."

XXXXXX

So what did you think of this chapter? How do you think that she's going to get what she needs? Will Elena do what she has to do to complete this task? Even if it means sleeping with Kol? Review and let me know your thoughts and predictions... It's always a pleasure reading them...

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the chapters to come. I will keep posting as much and as often as I can. Thanks again. : )


	7. Chapter 7

Elena's POV

So here I am... sitting at a corner booth with Kol. This booth was set up so that Kol and I could sit right next to each other. The waitor has just brought out dessert.

"I'm glad that you're ok."

"It's all because of you and Damon." I take the time to look at the dish in front of us. "Oh my gosh. This is delicious. Here try some." I slowly lift the fork and slip it into his mouth.

"Mmm, it's divine. Much like you."

"Awe. Thank you."

He leans in and his lips press against mine. On the inside I was disgusted with myself but contained it. I kiss him back with faked passion. He couldn't tell and thrusted him tongue inside my mouth. I resisted the urge to gag and vomit all over him. I knew I had to sell it. I just imagined that it was Damon. My hand runs up his leg and rests between his legs rubbing him the way that I would to Damon. I break the kiss, blushing. I swear I could be an actress. I'm that good.

"Would you like to accompany me to my place?"

"Definitely."

He grabs a few benjamins and throws them down on the table. I knew that we were going to a hotel. They only live in suites. That much I know the packets. I have Caroline waiting for me at the hotel to take the print from me and to give it to Damon. I keep thinking things through according to plan as Kol leads me to his suite. He takes his coat off and hangs it on the rack. He takes mine as well.

"Could I get you something to drink?"

"Do you have bourbon?"

"I sure do."

I make my way over to the stereo. I put good music we could dance to. "So can you dance?" I ask him displaying a huge smile across my face.

"I'm okay." He says handing me my drink, I take both from him and turn around. I quickly open my ring spilling the powder into his glass. I pretend to almost trip trying to put them on the table, mixing the powder in.

"Whoops." I chuckle. "I can be such a clutz sometimes."

"It's cute. Have I told you how amazing you look today?"

"No, you haven't. I was wondering when you were going to say something. This took a lot of hard work." I said honestly. I turn back around to grab the drinks.

"Did you change your mind about dancing...?"

"I'm sorry. My nerves are just getting the best of me."

"There's no need to be nervous."  
>I take both glasses back and hand him his. I sip mine here and there and wait for him to drink his. After dancing for awhile, we have both finished our drinks.<p>

I make myself comfortable on his couch, crossing my legs.  
>He comes back a few moments later and I know the drug is taking it's effect. He plops down on the couch beside me, I let out a yelp when he grabs me and sits me onto his lap. He didn't hurt me just surprised me. He smiles as he leans in.<p>

That's when I realized that he drugged me. How could I be so stupid? GOD! He must've spiked his drink as well because he passed out a lot earlier than he should've. I quickly grab the mold out of my bra and hold his thumb onto it to make an impression.

I grabbed my phone and texted Caroline. I grabbed my coat and left, meeting her in the elevator.

"He's passed out...I'm under the influence."

"What?"

"I'm glad you're driving. Could you please not mention this to Damon. He'll freak and won't complete his task. Just take me home and get that to him."

I hand the mold to her and head up to the apartment. The elevator dings when it reaches my floor. I quickly head for my door, unlock and head for the couch. I have never done any drugs before in my life so I have no clue what he gave me. I would just have to wait it out. It felt like hours had gone by when Damon walked through the door with a big smile on his face. I jumped up and ran towards him...somehow I tripped. Damon was quick and caught me. I start laughing.

"Elena...are you okay?"

"Am I okay...?" I repeat the question laughing harder. "I'...m not exactly sure."

I look into his deep blue eyes, "Damon..."

"Elena?" I stop laughing and look at him with wide eyes.

"Did you know that your eyes are so blue...they look like the ocean? I just wanna swim in them. They're so damn beautiful."

DAMON'S POV

"What the hell do you mean?! She's been drugged? With what?" I told her everything that she was doing.

"It sounds like Ecstacy. She should be fine, just keep an eye on her I gotta go."

"Damon..."

"Yes Elena?"

"Don't get mad...Get glad."

I couldn't help but to laugh. I took a deep breath and exhaled it. I need to stay focused on her rather than be pissed off at Kol. "How do you feel?"

"Happy. Very happy. Do you know why?"

"Because of the drugs."

"No silly, because you're my husband and I love you so much. You're such a gentleman and when I was working with Jessie. She told me how all of the girls wanted to hop on your dick and have a good time and that you turned them down." I shook my head and smiled.

"And now... they think you're GAY!" She roars with laughter and I couldn't help it but to laugh with her.

"Elena. What am I gonna do with you?" I ask her laughing as she snuggles against me on the couch.

"Love me forever and ever. And after this case, we're going to go home and make lots of babies."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes. Damon?"

"Yes Elena?"

"Is it bedtime yet? I'm really sleepy."

XXXXXXX

So what did everyone think of this chapter? Elena is pretty much gone and Damon has to deal with her silliness. I've honestly never done any type of drugs so I kind of just went off what people have said on the internet about it. So I tried...lol Let me know you're thoughts and opinions... Thank you again for all of the lovely reviews. I'll update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Damon's POV

I didn't want to do this but I knew I had to. Kol would be waking up soon and I knew if we didn't get Elena back in position, it would cause complications. Elena opens the hotel room door while Stefan is downstairs fixing the security cameras deleting and adding false info. Or whatever the tech savy types do to cover things up. I see Kol still passed out on the couch. I stab him with a needle and inject Phenergan. It's to keep him sleeping, that way he doesn't wake up when we're setting things up.

I slip off his pants and his shirt throwing them in different locations around the house. Elena does the same with her clothes leaving her in her bra and underwear. I pick him up and put him in the bed. It took everything I had not to beat the shit out of doing so knowing that he drugged Elena to have sex with him. Elena was still under the influence, which was starting to wear off. I hear things breaking in the living room. I run towards the noise to see Elena shoving objects from random tables onto the floor. Several things had broken whenshe did so.

"Elena...what are you doing?"

"Making it look convincing." She stated with a smile. She then flips her hair over her head and shook it, running her fingers through it messing it up more. She was so beautiful. I couldn't wait for this mission to be over so that we can continue our lives. This would be our last mission and then we would both work desk jobs. No more life threatening missions just normal boring lives. We just have to get this first.

She makes her way into the bedroom and climbs into the bed, messing up the blankets as she did so. I make my way towards her.

"Be careful...I love you."

"Always." I kiss her one her time before I turn to leave.

I love you too." She whispers.

ELENA'S POV

I lay next to Kol, hoping he will wake soon so that I could leave. About three hours later, he starts to wake up.  
>"Good morning sleepy head." I whisper.<p>

"It's morning already?"

"Yup...now it's time for me to do my walk of shame." I repond sliding off the bed grabbing my dress and slipping it on.

"So we...?"

"Yes. And you were a crazy animal last night," I said showing him the hickies on my neck. I could tell he was buying it because a big smile appeared on his face. I couldn't help but think about last night with Damon. He's such an amazing lover. I chuckled. I told Damon to be rough will me and I loved every moment of it. It only sold the story more.

"So...you enjoyed yourself then?" I could tell that I was safe. He must think that he had taken too much otherwise he would've mentioned that he didn't remember.

"Last night was the most incredible night that I've ever had." I couldn't help but beam.

He smiles. "I'm glad. Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?"

"I'd love too but I have so many errands to run. Raincheck?" I asked putting my shoes on.

"Definitely."  
>I turn and make my way to the door. "Wait a minute."<p>

Shit... He walks up to me and I turn back around hiding my nerves. I start to feel my adrenaline kicking in. His face was inches from mine. The smile that was recently plastered on his face was now gone. He then leans in and plants a kiss upon my lips, surprising me. I kiss back half-heartedly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No... I'm just not looking forward to doing chores...they suck."

He laughs and walks me to the door helping me with my jacket.

"I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah, I'll be the one behind the bar." I wink at him and make my way to the elevator. I press the button and the elevator dings open. I reach the lobby and realize that I didn't drive and my car was still at the club.

"Fuck." I whisper pulling out my phone and called for a ride. The taxi pulls up and takes me to the club. I climb in and drive home.

Xxxxx

You didn't think that she was going back to Kol's did you? Let me know how I'm doing so far. What do you think will happen next? Did he really believe her? Or is he just playing it cool waiting for just the right moment when her guard is down? You know as much as I do at this point. I make it up as I go. I've been getting more reviews with each chapter so it must mean I'm doing a decent job so far lol Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It's greatly appreciated. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can. Thanks again. : )


	9. Chapter 9

Elena's POV

"Did he buy it?" Damon asked me.

"He seemed to. I think the hickies sold it just like we planned. Now I get to spend the rest of the day with you." I smile as he welcomed me into his warm arms.

"I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do if something went wrong. This mission has made one thing clear to me. Which is how much I love you and that I never want to lose you."

"Damon. You're never going to lose me. I promise that after this mission we will take that vacation time and do nothing but relax. No more missions and the craziness that comes with them. Just you, me, and a beautiful beach somewhere romantic."

"I can't wait." He beams.

"Me either. So let's just take the time we have together before we go back to work."

We spend the remainder of the time cuddling on the couch watching movies. The time went by quickly...too quickly for my liking. I jump into the shower and get ready for another stressful day at work. I arrive at the club and make my way to the bar. That's when I see Jessie. She looked awful. She looks a lot skinnier and had bags under her eyes.

"Jessie what's going on? Are you okay?" I ask her my voice thick with concern.

"I'm fine, my mom is really sick. So I haven't gotten much sleep." Her eyes begged me not to ask any more questions. I let it go but later asked Stefan to look into it. He looked into her financials and she had been behind on her loans and her mortage and suddenly they were paid in full.

I noticed the next day that she kept disappearing time and time again during our shift. Damon had seen her going in to the 'Private' rooms, where the girls would take the customers who pay for private dances but we knew more than that went on in those rooms.

We had to move in soon. I hated seeing her this way. She's too sweet of a girl to be subjected into this life. It was now or never. After the shift, Damon and I planned to break in and get more evidence. Caroline would keep the older brother Klaus busy at his place. Stefan would be keeping the sister Rebekah busy at her place and I had to keep Kole busy. Damon would be on his own to find what we needed to put these assholes away.

I take my phone out and text Kol.

_We need to meet. Your place 4 am. _

I knew that he would be home by then. My nerves started getting the best of me as I showered again getting ready. I slip into my purple spaghetti strap dress that had a plunging neck line. Exposing way more than I would like but I knew that Damon's life depended on it. If he gets caught...it's over. I can't take that risk. I won't. I slip on my boots and grab my jacket putting it on as I leave zipping it up to cover myself. I quickly get into my car and make my way to the hotel. My hands shaking the whole time until I reach the elevator. I took control and took deep breaths, the elevator dings. I reached his floor and sent a quick text to Damon stating that I was here.

I knock on his door. Kol opens it with concern written on his face.

"What was so urgent? Is everything okay?"

"I just wanted to see you. And to ask you to come to this exclusive party with me?"

"Hmm, exclusive huh?"

"Very. Will you come with me?"

"I'll grab my coat." He leaves and comes back with his coat. "Let's go."

"Okay." I smile.

"We can take my car." He stated.

I give him the directions and we arrive to a mansion. "So what made you want to invite me?" he asked.

"You're very well known around here. My friends would just flip if you were my date. And it didn't hurt that I like spending time with you."

He chuckled. We pulled into the club and made our way to the bouncer.

"I need to see your invitation."

I open my purse looking in it."Shit. I fogot it at the apartment." I act as if I'm about to cry. "I'm so sorry Kol. I was so nervous, that I forgot it." I let a few tears run down my face.

"Check your list. It should be under Kol Michaelson." I watch the bouncers face changes when Kol mentions his name.

"I apologize Mr. Michaelson. I didn't realize that it was you. Come on in."

I gasp. He lets us through. "I didn't know that you were invited!"

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"I wasn't. Being a Michaelson has it's perks." He smiled taking his coat off. He helps me with mine and hands it to the guy taking the coats who gives us a number.

"Wow...Elena."

"Do you think I over did it?"

"Not at all. You look amazing."

"Thank you Kol."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Please." I replied.

Kol comes back with no drinks.

"Someone broke into the club...I need to go."

"I'll come with you." My heart was beating out of my chest. Damon please be okay! I thought to myself as we ran out of the party.

He speeds off toward the club, parking right at the entrance. I had to practically run to keep up with Kol. We reached the basement and that's when I saw him. He was a mess...my Damon was on the floor covered in blood. It took everything inside of me not to run over to him. I turn around my back facing him and reach into my dress. I press the button on the transmitter. I turn back around.

"There's been a mistake. He works here. Kol..." I look over to him. "That's Damon. He's the bouncer that helped you save me from that drunk weeks ago."

"What is she doing here?" One of the men had said.

"She's with me." Kol stated.

"Well. Damon here was caught snooping in the club. He doesn't have anything to say for himself."

"Is that true?" Kol asked.

Damon just shook his head. I was in panic mode when one of the guys took out a gun. He handed it to me.

"Shoot him." The man stated. He was older than the rest of them.

"What?" I asked horrified.

"Father..." Kol started to preotest.

"You brought her here, Kol. It will show us some faith that we can trust her. Shoot him."

"Kol... I've never shot someone before. I never signed up for this!" I cried. I waited for someone to help us.

"Shoot him or I'll shoot you and then him." He holds another gun towards me. At this point, I knew that we wouldn't make it out of here alive.

"Michael!" Kol yelled.

"Kol, you need to learn your place, son."

Damon stood on his knees looking me in the eyes. He nodded his head like it was okay. I can't believe that it's come to this point.

'Damon this is not okay!' I wanted to scream and run towards him. At least we would die into each others arms. But I have to pray that this will work. I just have too. I take my aim and pull the trigger. Damon falls to the floor with a soft thud. I felt the gun slip from my hands and my body fell to the cold cement floor. I watched as blood slowly oozed from Damon's wound. I watch as his chest slowly rises and falls over and over again, knowing that he's still alive. It seems like everything is happening in slow motion. I could feel myself being picked up from the ground, I continued to stare at Damon, as I was being taken up the stairs. I couldn't hear anything but the echoes from the gunshot that made my ears bleed. He left my sight but I kept picturing Damon falling down and hearing the gunshot over and over again, knowing that I could be the one who just killed my loving husband.

XXXXXXX

SO... What do you think? Do you think someone will reach him in time to save him? What's going to happen to Elena after this. I mean she did shoot her husband but it was to save both of their lives. Was she right in what she did? What do you think is going to happen next?

Thanks again for the reviews, I hope to see more soon. : )


	10. Chapter 10

Stefan's POV

"Damon!" I run towards him and take off my shirt applying pressure to his wound. I grab ahold of my radio. "Office down. I repeat officer down. Send an ambulance to the club, we will be waiting outside."

I pick him up and run up the steps as fast as I could. Elena was no where to be found. She dropped the transmitter in the basement. I could only hope that she's okay. What the hell happened? I make my way towards the ambulance and put Damon in the stretcher. I hold his hand the whole ride to the hospital.

"Elena!" Damon gasped. He struggled with the paramedics trying to get up. I press him against the stretcher forcing him down.

"We'll find her Damon. Just relax, she'll be just fine. I promise." I hoped to god that I wasn't lying. We make it to the hospital and I call the office.

"Stefan? Who was it?" Alaric asked.

"Damon...he's been shot and Elena is missing. She's not answering her phone."

"Someone get me a location on Elena's phone... Now!" He must've been waiting for someone to reply because he waited a few minutes. "Don't worry Stefan stay with your brother. We will find Elena. I have the whole department on it."

"Thanks Rick."

"Keep us updated."

"You as well. Let me know if you find her."

I waited hours for the doctors to tell me anything. He's been on surgery for over two hours.

"Stefan! How is he?" Caroline asked giving me a tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

"He's in surgery. They haven't told me anything."

Just then a doctor came through the double doors. I notice that it's Damon's doctor. I rush over to him. "Your brother is going to okay. The surgery went well. We have removed the bullet from his right shoulder. He's very lucky that someone was a bad shot. They missed every organ and main artery. He's in recovery if you would like to see him. He's going to be sleeping for an hour or two we gave him some sedatives before the surgery. He kept calling out for Elena. I'm sure that he'll be excited to see you." He looks at Caroline.

'Paging Dr. Owen'. The loud speaker announced.

"I better go."

"Thank you Doctor."

"You're very welcome."

Something the doctor said kept repeating in my head. He's very lucky that someone was a bad shot. They missed every organ and main artery. That doesn't sound like the Michaelsons or their lackies. When they would kill someone it was either in the head or in the heart. This shot was fired on his right side which is the opposite of his heart.

That's when it hit me... Someone wasn't a bad shot...They were a good one.

"Elena..."

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"Elena shot Damon."

"What? No. You're crazy. Elena would never shoot Damon. That's insane. I mean she wouldn't. Would she?"

"Think about it Care. He was shot on his right side. Think where the gunshot wounds are usually from these guys. Elena dropped her transmitter by Damon. She made sure that we would find him."

"They forced her to shoot him."

"Bingo."

"Now let's go and see my brother."

*ring, ring.*

I picked my phone.

"Hey Stefan, it's Alaric. We have some upsetting news about Elena. We need you to come in. This needs to be said in person."

XXXXXXX

SO Now that we know Damon is okay but what about Elena? What do you think the news is about Elena...? Please more reviews it lets me now how excited you are to see the next chapter. Thank you to Sorrybout'ya for your review which made me laugh. I'm sorry to say that it wasn't fake bullets and ketchup. haha. And I also want to thank everyone for their reviews also for taking the time to read this chapter. I'm planning on having the next one out sometime tomorrow. (1/6/15) So check back then.


	11. Chapter 11

Alaric's POV

Elena's missing and Damon's in the hospital with a gunshot wound. I could no longer hide my anger anymore. I knew I had to investigate this case myself. This was a high level clearance operation and now had every available operative on it. I arrive to the scene of the crime. I could see Damon's blood on the cement.

"Sir, I think we've found something."

"What is it?"

"More blood sir and it isn't Damon's."

The gun has blood on it. Take it to the forensics department asap. It will tell us who the shooter was. The team wraps up the investigation and we head back to the department. Well it's now or never. I pick up the phone and call my beloved wife asking her if she would bring us some lunch. I knew I needed to tell her about Elena but I needed to do it in person. It is her niece after all. I'm slightly afraid at how Jenna will take the news. I'm dreading telling her.

A few hours later.

*Knock knock*

"Come in." I reply monotoned.

"Hi hun. How's work?"

"Not so great." I replied.

"What is it?"

"It's about Elena. We can't seem to get ahold of her but we're tracking her phone as we speak. Damon is in the hospital with a gunshot wound."

"What? Is he okay? What about Elena? She's missing?"

*Knock knock*

"Come in."

"Jenna, we're doing everything we can. I have everyone on this."

"Sir. The test came back from the gun."

"Do we have a match?" I ask.

"It's Elena's blood."

"That must be wrong. Did you double check?"

"And triple checked sir. But that's not the only thing we have discovered."

My head was already spinning trying to figure out why her blood was on the gun. "What else."

Agent Brody takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "It seems that she's..."

"Spit it out boy." I told him.

"The test show that she's...she's pregnant sir."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jenna stands up and screams. "My neice is missing and she's pregnant!"

I was surprised at both the results and of Jenna's outburst. In all the years that I've been with Jenna, I have never heard such foul language from her. If the circumstances were different it would've been a huge turn on.

I pull out my phone and call Stefan. He needs to hear this.

Damon's POV

I open my eyes clsong them instantly from the harsh lights. Where am I?

"Damon." That voice it sounds so familar. Who is it? I try to open my eyes again. But the lights are too bright.

"The lights." I rasped. My voice sounded nothing like my own.

"It's okay now son. I turned them off." I open my eyes again, the lights had dimmed. I looked over to see...my father, Giuseppe.

"Dad?" I look around the room trying to piece things together.

"How are you feeling son?"

"Tired, sore. What happened?" I asked taking in his disheveled appearance. His face was puffy and his eyes were red and wet, as if he's been crying. My father does not cry.

"You've been shot while you were on a mission. Don't you remember?"

"I was shot? Oh so thats why my shoulder hurts. huh." I half chuckled trying tolightwn the mood. "Where is Stefan?" The more I talked the more my voice sounded like mine.

"He's getting coffee with your mom. They should be back shortly." Someone else was missing and I couldn't figure out who.

"Damon! You're finally awake!"

"Mom. Stefan."

"Damon, now that you're awake there's something we need to tell you."

"It's about Elena."

XXXXXX

Cliffy. I want to thank you all for reading in reviewing once again. What do you think is going to happen next. No one knows where Elena os still something must be blocking her tracking device in her phone. Is She ok? Or is her cover blown. Why has she not reached out to call anyone? Reviews are always welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

Damon's POV

"Has her family been notified? Wait... what do you mean her blood was found at the scene?" My heart dropped. Is she alive? I couldn't even think about it.

"Yes. They have been notified and are helping out at the office. Grayson has been very helpful with the investigation. They are following up on a lead. But Damon, even if they find her... She's going to be under investigation herself. They found blood on an exposed nail from the wall by the stairs and there was blood on the gun that shot you. Both samples of blood belonged to Elena. She must've cut herself running down the stairs. We know that she shot you, Damon."

"She had too!" I said remebering that event, knowing it will haunt me the rest of my life if it was the last time that I'd see my wife. "She tried everything to get us out of the situation... to save us both. He handed her the gun and she refused. He put a gun to her head Stefan! That's when I got on my knees. I had to let her know that it was okay. I gladly would've died knowing that I saved her life. And now she's gone. We need to find her. How long has she been missing?" I asked not even knowing how long I've been here.

"About a month now. Damon, you need to calm down. We're doing everything we can to find her. And that's honestly not all of it..."

"What is it?" I felt like my world was crashing down on me. I knew it was bad news. Just by Stefan's tone.

"When they ran her blood test something else came up...something that no one was expecting to find."

"Just tell me Stefan."

"Damon, Elena's pregnant."

That did it. I ripped out the IV, pulling the wires and cords off of me. I didn't feel anything but determination. I could vaguely hear people protesting my actions but I didn't care. I got up out of the bed and stumbled towards the door to the hall way. My legs felt like jello. I had to find Elena. I just had to. I have to make sure she and our child are okay. I look down and realize that I'm only in a hospital gown.

"Where are my clothes." I stated more than asked.

"Baby, please get back in bed." My mom begged.

"I can't. Mom, I have to find her. I won't rest until I know she's safe."

Stefan hands me my clothes and sends me off to the bathroom. I get dressed but it took longer than usual. My body was stiff and it hurt too much to get my shirt on. "Fuck it, I don't need it anyway." I exited the bathroom and put my leather coat on. Stopping at the desk to scribble on the discharge papers. I leave the hospital with Stefan in tow. He leads me to his SUV and drives off toward the office.

Elena...please be okay.

**Kol's POV**

I can't believe my father would do that! I'm beyond the point of being pissed off at him. Elena has been a shell of herself ever since the shooting. I've been doing everything I could to keep her alive. She wouldn't eat or drink anything in days. She hasn't said anything to me. Everytime she sleeps she wakes up screaming. It has been killing me. I haven't slept in god knows how long. I try and comfort her as much as I can but nothing seems to help.

She doesn't even remember who she is. I have to remind her after she calms down from every episode. I have to explain to her that we are in love and how long we've been together. It made me realize how much I didn't know about her. So I googled her and told her about her parents and have to remind her that they had died in a car accident when she was wrong.

I had enough. I started making protein drinks and have had to help her drink them. She's been puking for a few days now. I brought my personal doctor in to find out what's wrong with her.

The doctor walks in. He immediately attends to her. As soon as she sees him, she jumps off the bed and screams. She runs to the corner of the room and slumps to the floor crying. I immediately run after her. I hold her in my arms and calm her down, tears still running down her face.

"Elena, he's here to help you." I whisper into her ear. She whimpers as he grows closer and holds onto me tightly. It kills me to see her this way. All I want is for her to get better.

Dr. Todd reaches around me and inserts a needle into her arm and starts to draw her blood. She cries out as he does so. I held onto her tightly so she won't hurt herself while the needle is still inside of her arm.

"Nothing's going to harm you darling, not while I'm around. You're safe with me."

She starts to calm down. She loosens her grip and let's the doctor go to work. After he finishes, I pick her up and lay her down in bed. I tuck her in as she passes out from exhaustion. The doctor leads me into the other room.

"Mr. Michaelson. It seems that Elena has ACD. It's called Acute Stress Disorder. It's the result of a traumatic event in which the person experiences an event that causes them to experience extreme, disturbing, or unexpected fear, stress, or pain. It's a variation of post traumatic stress disorder. Or PTSD if you will."

"What can I do to help her?" I ask.

"You just have to be there for her and wait it out. I'm going to run more tests and I will call you with the results."

"Okay, thank you so much Dr. Todd." He leaves and I'm at loss.

I crawl into the bed with Elena and she snuggles up to me as soon as I do. This is all my father's fault. I will get my revenge if it's the last thing I do. He will get what's coming to him.

XXXXXXX

So...? What do you think? Elena's lost her memory and thinks Kol is the love of her life. Will Damon find her and be able to remind her or will she freak out. What will Kol's reaction be to Elena's pregnancy? Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Damon's POV

Elena has been missing for four months. And I've been driving myself mad looking for her. I've just landed in The Bahamas. Our geek squad had finally completed the override to shut down the system that had been blocking Elena's GPS.

I quickly flashed my badge and was the first one of the plane, along with Stefan. He insists on following me everywhere. I think it's because he feels terrible abut what happened to me. We follow the GPS tracker. And it leads us to the beach. My heart starts racing. Elena is here somewhere.

We continue to walk down the beach, my tracker starts to beep, sounding that we are really close. I scour the beach looking for my wife. "There!" I point towards the water. I ran towards her burning everything into my mind. I start to slow down as I came closer.

She was wearing a tan bikini against her tanned skin. She was wearing a skirt that looked like something you would find on a fishing boat. She was a sight for sore eyes.

"Elena!" I yell running towards her. As I get closer to her I notice the slight baby bump. The feeling of relief and joy consumed me. She was okay and so was our child. "Elena. Thank god you're ok." I could feel the tears running down my face. She pulls her sunglasses to her nose.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

My heart suddenly sank and shattered inside of my chest.

"Elena...It's me, Damon. Don't you remember?"

"Are you a froend of Kol's?"

"A friend of Kol's? Are you fucking kidding me?" I gauge her reaction. He looks scared. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Elena, you've been missing for two months. You're family is worried out of their minds. And so am I."

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else, my family is dead. They died in a car accident."

"No, Elena. They're very much alive. And are waiting for me to bring you home to Mystic Falls."

"Is this some sort of joke? Because it's not very funny." I take ahold of her left hand and was about to put her rings on hoping it would remind her. That's when I saw that they were already replaced.

"What are those?" I ask trying to keep my temper in check.

"My wedding band. I'm married now and obviously pregnant."

"Yeah to me with our child."

"I've had enough of this sick joke." She pulls her hand out of mine. "I don't know who the hell you are but you need to leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." She backed away from me.

"Bruce!" She yells. A big guy comes out of no where and is in front of Elena. He was just about to grab me when Stefan finally catches up flashing his badge.

I pull mine out too. "I suggest that you stand down before I put you down."

I stand once again in front of Elena. "Elena, please come with me."

"Show me proof that we were ever together and I'll come with to this Mytic Falls."

I smile and pull out my android. I pull up facebook and show her.

"You know it's real when it's facebook official." I tease.

I pull up the photos of when we first got together from her profile. She was always taking pictures of us. And finally of our wedding.

"Elena. We're married and we were undercover. That's the only reason you know Kol. He fell for you. He would say anything to keep you with him. Everything you know is from the mission. All the stuff you think you know about yourself isn't real. I know everything about you. I know that you're favorite color is blue. The first thing you do when you wake up in the morning is jump out of bed and brush your teeth. You're terrified of me smelling your morning breath. The first time we met, you hated my guts because I was what you called a 'self-righteous ass'. I know that you're always terrified when you see my parents because you're afraid that you'll to do something to make them dislike you. I know you always take two hours to get ready and you will always tell me 5 more minutes. When realistically it's always another half hour. Elena marrying you was the best day of my life. We are perfect for each other. I will spend the rest of my life helping you remember if that's what it takes."

"Damon, I get it. But why don't I remember. And how would I be able to forget all of that."

"We can find out when we get home. Your parents are goning to be excited that you're ok. Just please come with me."

"Damon... I..."

XXXXXXXX

SO what do you think she'll do? willcshe go or will she say she can't. To her he's still a complete stranger. She doesn't remember anything. And to her the photos could be fake...Let me know your thoughts in your review.


	14. Chapter 14

Elena's POV

I feel like I'm getting punked. But there's something about this guy. I just can't put my finger on it. Something is telling me to go with him.

"Damon...I'll go. But I have to tell Kol."

"Then you have to lie. You'll have to make up an excuse but you can't tell him the truth. Or we will all be at risk."

"What?" I'm completely confused now. Why do I have to lie?

"Elena, please just trust me."

"Okay. Bruce, hand me my phone." I see Damon looking questionably at him. "Don't worry, he's good at keeping secrets. Right Bruce?"

"Indeed madam. I'm not a rat."

I kiss his cheek. "You've always had my back and that is why you will accompany me."

I dial Kol's number. After the first ring he answers.

_"How's the beach?" _He asks.

"It's gorgeous." I replied looking out towards the clear blue ocean. "I'm calling to let you know that I'm going to check out an upcoming fashion designer. I heard she's very good at what she does. And I've seen some of her sketches and they are amazing. I need to get her onboard asap before someone beats me to it. She would be a great asset to my company."

_"Do you think it's wise to go yourself?" _He asked me, his voice thick with concern.

"I won't be going by myself. Besides I'm pregnant not disabled. Plus it would show the designer that I'm serious about recruiting her if I show up in person." I couldn't believe how well I was able to lie. It just came so easy which is sort of frightening. It's like I've done things like this alot. I mean. Damon did say I was undercover so that kind of explains it.

_"If it's what you really want than you have my blessing. Just please be careful and call me when you land."_

"Of course."

_"I love you Elena."_

"You too." I hang up the phone and look at Damon. "Let's go then." Damon nods his head and leads the way.

"Don't you need a change of clothes Miss?"

"Oh," I look down at my swimsuit. " I guess I do. Well...I have been meaning to get maternity clothes."

"You don't mind do you?" I turn and look at Damon.

"Not at all." He smiles. There's something so familar about him and that smile. It made me weak in the knees. This is so strange. I've never felt like this before, I mean I just met him.

DAMON'S POV

I couldn't believe that Elena was right there...not even two feet in front of me. I couldn't help but feel upset that she doesn't remember anything about me. It was utterly heartbreaking. But I have to look at it this way, she and our child weren't injured and they are both healthy. I had to remind myself of this over and over again so that I wouldn't break down into tears. Many years of being undercover helped me with this, hiding my true feelings that is.

"Have you called the Bureau?" I asked Stefan quietly as we entered Envy Me which is a weird name for a store if you ask me.

"Yes, they are relieved and will be waiting for us at the airport when we arrive."

"Did you let them know about her memory loss?" I asked. "I will be highly pissed off if they start asking questions about the shooting. Heads will roll if they try to interrogate her. I won't have it. We need to work on getting her memory back, especially sonce she's involved with the Michaelsons. I don't even want to think about them finding out that she was undercover. She's been through enough."

"I know brother, I made it very clear already." Stefan grabs my shoulder and pulls me toward him. "I won't allow it either, I have your back no matter what."

After our conversation, I look around really taking in how big this store was. For a clothing store it was rather large. It had two floors, three elevators and two sets of escalators. One on each side of the store. I look around trying to find Elena and Bruce. After about ten minutes we find them in the middle of the store where there were several dressing rooms with mirrors mounted on the walls.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I look over and see a sales woman.

Elena comes out of one of the dressing rooms. I couldn't help but stare. She looked sexy as hell. The was top was mostly white with a black over shirt which had thick black straps that turned into lace near the bottom of her breasts. It had the same black material as the straps and wrapped around the top of her waist. The white top hugged her chest exposing her delicious cleavage and flowed down to mid thigh over black leggings.

I could feel my heart race. I wanted her so bad and I knew that I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to her. Not now. God I hope she gets her memory back soon.

Elena's POV

I come out of the dressing room and see several associates fawning over Damon. Like a flock of sheep to the shepard. I could feel anger build up inside of me. It took everything I had not to say something to them.

"Elena. You look incredible." Damon's eyes lit up when he sees me. I felt the anger wash away instantly. I could tell the associates were angry that his eyes were on me instead of them. I simply smile and reply.

"I'll take it." I knew they worked on commission. So I wandered the store and found the only guy associate and had gotten him to help me with the rest. Before I left I made sure to buy everything else he brought me. He had very good taste too. I watched the looks on the faces of the other associates as my total went well over $10,000. It was priceless.

"Thank you, miss. I really appreciate it."

I knew that it must be hard for him to compete with those girls for customers. Most shoppers are women and went other women's opinions.

"You've earned it. Thank you for your expertise. You're great at what you do."

I slipped on my sunglasses and smiled towards the girls. "Toodles."

I couldn't help but laugh seeing their faces as we left for the airport. They looked pissed.

XXXXX

So what did you think of this chapter? I had decided to add a little fun in this one, considering everything else. It took me over 3 hours to write this chapter and I'm quite proud of it. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it like I did writing it. Thanks again for all the reviews, I hope to see more. : )


	15. Chapter 15

Damon's POV

I'm beyond ecstatic that Elena came home with us. I have no idea how to get her memories back. Or how long she'll voluntarily stay with me here. I can not let her go back to him...that's for damn sure. I'll do whatever it means necessary to keep her away from him. If he get's even a wiff of this...I'm afraid of what he would do. I know what he and his family are capable of. I've seen it, hell I've experienced it.

We had just gathered our luggage from the pick up area and were looking for our fellow agents who are supposed to meet us. That's when we see Alaric who makes his way towards us. I could see the relief on his face when he saw Elena. We were all expecting to see her in a lot worse state, believing that she could have been tortured or worse. I was half expecting to see Elena's parents but they were probably told not to come under the circumstances given.

"Hello, Elena. I'm Alaric Saltzman."

"Hello, Alaric." Elena looked curiously at Rick. "You look familiar."

"I should...I'm kind of your boss." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh." I could tell Elena felt a little uncomfortable.

"Rick, I'm going to take Elena home. It was a long and tiring flight."

"Of course. Just make sure you stop by tomorrow so that we can record your statement."

"Yes, sir."

"Take care Elena. I hope to see you soon."

"Likewise."

I led Elena to my Chevy Camaro. I opened the door for her, while Bruce sat in the back. I was getting annoyed by his presence but knew that there was nothing I could do about it. I made my way back to the driver's side and turned the key. The car purrs to life, god I missed the sound. It brought so many memories seeing Elena in the passenger seat. She looks at me with those long eyelashes and big brown eyes. It took everything I had not to lean over and kiss those perfect lips of hers. Instead put the car in reverse and drive home. I pulled into our secluded driveway. If you weren't looking for it than you would never know that it's there. I drive past the many trees on both sides of the road. I continued three more miles until our house was in view.

"This is your place? It's gorgeous!"

"It's our place. You had picked it out. You loved how it had a hidden driveway. You thought it would be perfect for when we had kids." She lowered her head when I mentioned about the kids.

"That makes sense. It would be less traffic. And if you weren't looking for the road you would pass it completely."

I reach the end of the driveway and park next to Elena's Ford Escape. She jumps out of the car and rushes over to it.

"It's just like the one I have back home. Is this yours?" she asked me. My heart broke when she considered another place her home. I hid it from her, not wanting to upset her.

"Elena, this is your SUV. You had gotten it before we met. You always took great care of it. It's your baby. At least that's what you used to say. I'm the only one that you've let drive it, other than yourself of course."

"Wow... this is crazy." I could see that a million things going on in her head, just by the look on her face.

"Come on, it looks like it's about to rain. We better head inside."

I unlock the front door and turn the lights on. I take Elena's coat and hang it up.

"Surprise!" A bunch of voices screamed. I jumped and was pissed looking at Elena. She looked a bit frightened. Bruce instantly jumped in front of her in a protecting stance. It's alright Bruce. They're friends, or at least used to be. He looks back at Bruce and quickly nods her head. He steps back but stays close to her.

"Welcome home Elena." Many people say to her.

Caroline runs toward her and envelopes her into a big hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. We've been worried sick over you." She started to cry.

I pull Caroline off of her. "Caroline, she doesn't remember who we are."

"It'll come back to her. Elena, I want you to meet my boyfriend Matt Donovan. I mean you used to date him but that was in high school."

"Caroline," I warned.

"Will you excuse me?" Elena asks running up the stairs, Bruce in tow.

I heard a door shut. And that's when I let everyone have it.

"Everyone needs to leave...now!"

Caroline makes her way towards me. "Damon, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting am I? Fuck Caroline. She doesn't remember who she is! Who I am! She thought her parents were dead for fuck's sake. How the hell did you even know how to get in? I locked the house up."

"Elena had told me where the spare key was hidden." Caroline looked embarassed and ashamed of what she did. She didn't know the effect that it would have on Elena. In her defense Caroline was one of Elena's best friends in high school. They were close ever since. I knew that she had good intentions but when Caroline Forbes does something...She does it big. She doesn't believe in doing anything small.

"I dont' know what went through your mind. But you can leave and take your entourage with you. When I come back downstairs, I better not see one fucking person that doesn't belong here."

I make my way up the spiral staircase and search for Elena. I find her in our bedroom, sitting at her vanity.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"What do you think?"

"Bruce could you give us a minute please." Once again he looks at Elena for approval which she gives.

"I know it was a lot to take in."

"No. A lot to take in would've been coming home to a strange house with a man I don't know...that would be a lot to take in. But coming home to all that plus a house full of people pulling on me...hugging me...and crying in my face, talking about more shit that I don't remember. That's not a lot to take it...That's total bullshit."

"You're right. I had no idea that they were even here. I told everyone that you would need your space. Everyone apparently thought that I was wrong-"

"Will you please just get out."

"Elena, I'm sorry."

"Are you honestly not goning to leave me alone."

"I'm sorry." I said

"I'm sorry." Elena replied holding her head in her hands. I left her alone and shut the door quietly.

"The couch is downstairs...I'm sure you'll be able to find it." I said blatently when I see Bruce. I walk over to the spare bedroom and undress for bed. I hope this gets better. I thought before I fell asleep.

XXXXXX

So what did you think of this chapter? Elena came with an open mind and was bumbarded by people who she didn't know, which made her feel overwhelmed. Was it fair to her? Leave you comments in the reviews. Thanks for reading guys and I always appreciate the reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

No one's POV

Elena gets out of the shower and dries herself off with the towel. She made her way to the closet slipping into a pair of black lacy panties and a black bra. She shakes her head seeing that the bra was a bit tight and barely covered her breasts. The pregnancy was making them grow and many of her old bras were getting too small.

Damon walks into the room stark naked.

"Good morning." Damon greeted.

"Good morning-" Elena gasps seeing his naked form, covering herself up.

"Uh-It's habit. I I'm sorry, it's not like you haven't seen it before."

Elena laughs, "This is not funny." She says to herself trying to stop laughing. "Um, you should knock."

"I would go out and knock again except that your body guard is lurking around..."

"Of Course. I'm sorry." Elena replied.

Damon quickly gets dressed and let's Elena wander around. He leaves the room and heads to the kitchen. He cooks breakfast and peels and cuts fruit arranging them on plates. When he was finished he was quite proud of himself. The plates look like they had just come from a five star kitchen.

"Do you normally do this?" Elena asked when she came down.

"It's an apology for last night. It was such a bonehead move. I should've seen it coming."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." She replied, stacking food onto a plate.

Damon brings her a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, Damon."

Damon looks at the time, "I have to go to work for a bit. Will you be okay?"

"Yah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I won't be long I promise," Damon leans over and plants a feather-like kiss on her cheek, wishing it could've been on her lips.

Damon leaves. After breakfast Elena looks around. She finds herself in a huge library. She was in awe. On one side of the room were books and on the other were old records and movies. One movie popped out to her. Our Wedding. She grabs it off the shelf and puts the DVD into the player.

Yellow by Vitamin string quartet starts playing. As the brides maids make their way down the isle. She didn't recognize any of them. And then she sees herself.

She watches Grayson walk her down the isle in a beautiful white dress.

"Dad..." She started to cry. Memories start flowing back to her. She was finally realizing that Damon was right. The life she was living wasn't hers. She continued watching.

The camera catches Damon's first reaction to seeing her. Tears formed in his eyes as he watched her walk toward him, amazement filling his eyes. She could see that he loved her deeply. But she still couldn't remember.

Grayson places Elena's hand into Damon's. Tears were falling from Grayson's eyes as he smiled and then takes his seat next to his wife Miranda.

Damon and Elena had their eyes on each other. Tears now running down Elena's face. She smiles as Damon wipes them off with his hands.

"Today Damon and Elena have decided to write their own vows."

"Damon, I promise to be true to you, to uplift and support you, to frustrate and challenge you, and to share with you the beautiful moments of life. Someday, if the stars align, I might even let you win an argument."

The crowd chuckles along with Damon.

Elena watches herself declare her love for him.

"From the moment our paths crossed, I thought you were an ass. You were arrogant, impulsive, extremely vain, and self-absorbed. But once I got to know you, you've surprised me, distracted me, captivated me, and challenged me in a way that no human being ever has. I found out that you're really compassionate, intuitive, and considerate. You're also amiable and affectionate. Damon, I've fallen in love with you again and again, countless times, without reservation, and I still can't believe that today, I get to marry my best friend. But more importantly I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands to speak when words are needed and share the silence when they're not. To live within the warmth of your heart and to always call it home."

Tears rolled down Elena's face, wishing that she could remember the man that she was talking about in the video.

"Elena, from this day forward I promise to be worth it. Worth the time, the trip, the energy and the embarrassment. But most importantly, be worthy of your love. I promise that you will always count. You will always come first, and of course, if you don't for whatever reason, I will buy you a new pair of shoes."

He chuckles when he sees Elena laugh.

"From the moment that you entered my world, you have filled it with life, color, and energy like never before...like kool-aid in a mud puddle, a cupcake in a salad, or better yet a rose garden in a junk yard. You are my rose, Elena, and I promise to devote my life to being your dirt."

Elena laughs.

"Your good looks, heart, and intelligence motivate me to be the best person that I can be. I guarantee to love you for endlessness, regarding you, respecting you, being dedicated to you, and sharing my whole life with you. I vow to offically love you in all your forms now and forever. I promise to never forget that this a once in a lifetime love. And to always know that in the deepest part of my soul, no matter what challenges might tear us apart that we will always find our way back to each other."

Elena cried even harder than before after hearing those words. And he meant them, he was doing everything he could to help her bring back her memories. She needed to call her parents. Watching this video had brought a lot of memories back just not the ones about Damon. She hoped that they could help her bring them back. She wanted to be as happy as she was before. She knew that even though she might've been happy with Kol...there was no way it had compared to what she had seen in the video. She wanted her life back.

XXXXXX

So...What do you think? Was it good? Be honest. I know they're vows were really long but what did you think of them? I spent a long time writing this chapter... I think a lot longer than most chapters actually. I hope my hard work paid off.


End file.
